Dream Girl
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: Sequel to Little Sister...Sam continues to grow, along with her relationship and adventure with everyone else. Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia...except my OC! Rated T! Enjoy!


**Dream Girl**

_Welcome Home_

It's been 12 years---12 STINCKEN LONG YEARS! Since Sam has moved away from America and went to live her life in England. Why, you ask? Because SOME British old guy, I'm not saying WHO, decided that her education was way more important than her living with her brother and not going to school. So she was sent to a British Private Boarding School, in Whales. But it hasn't been all that bad, though she's never seen any of the others for years, her God-Father would ALWAYS visit her when he had time on his hands. Always coming on major events and parent teacher night, even though HE wasn't her father, but he seems to think he was playing the part. She had made lot of friends and was VERY popular around the guys. She also found out she has a real talent in singing, performing, and dancing. She was top of her grade and very punctual, but that didn't stop her from going out late at night and partying it up. She looked around the age of 16, but no one could really tell, not even she knew how old she was since she is a _clone_. But finally, her time in Whales is over. Graduated top of her class, she was on her way back to see her beloved brother. There was so many unusual things she needed to tell he, but will get to that later. For now, let follow her to the airport. SCENE CHANGE!!!

"Now, do you have all your things? Toothbrush? Hair products? Your _'Lady' _products? Your Knickers?"

"Arty, would you shut up? I don't need everyone at the airport to know what I carry around me."

"DO NOT CALL ME, ARTY! That is not my name. You can address me as Arthur in public and England during work hours." Arthur straighten himself back up properly as they start to load their luggage on to the stretcher, which lead their bags into the back of the plane.

"Boo...No fun! You seem to be getting less cooler and cooler over the years, old man." Sam stated looking absolutely bored as they seated themselves in the plane.

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!"

The flight was nearly 10 hours long, luckily for Sam, Arthur slept through half of the ride. The other half he spent complain to the people around us, about 'being rude' or 'being too loud', and watching the movie 'Sherlock Holmes' with her. But as they got off the plane, gather their things and made their way to the cab Sam was feeling uncomfortable again. "Stop touching them!" He barked.

"But it feels weird, like one bigger than the other. I feel so----off balanced and ugly."

"You are not ugly, now stop touching them where almost at work." He slapped her hands away from her. Sam sat in the cab feeling pretty gloomy about herself, but once she arrived at a VERY familiar building she bolted right out of the cabbie and straight to the conference room. Clutching onto her school sweater, which she was still wearing her uniform, and burst in to the room.

"BROTHER!?"

"SAMMY!?" Alfred Jones, her beloved brother and creator. (To those who haven't read the first story Sam was created in freak clone accident between her brother and Arthur) Jumping from his seat he ran to his sister side. His face shinning with happiness, he was ready to glump her with his puppy like features, if it was for the fact that she was distancing herself from him.

"Brother something wrong with me." she winced, clutching onto her sweater harder.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Becoming worried. Everyone else that was suddenly coming into the picture stood up from whatever they were doing to look upon the situation. Arthur came bursting in, all flustered from running after Sam and probably angry she left him to carry everything.

"Why you little---" Before he could finish Sam pulled her sweater out of the way and ripped open her button up shirt.

"Something's growing out of my chest!" She blurted out. Both England and China fell to the ground, England being piled by the baggage. France surprisingly had a pair of binocular; he pulled out from under the table. Russia seem to have laughed surprisingly and tried to stand on top of the table to get a better look and Alfred...Well, Al was oblivious to the fact that his little sister was flashing everyone in the room. OH! But don't worry Arthur forced her to wear a bra. "What's wrong with me am I sick? Am I gonna die?" She was almost on the verge of tears. Al started to laugh and that made her more upset.

"OH, Sammy, don't worry about those you're just growing up. Or should I say your boobs are. Didn't your friends at school tell you all of this?"

"No, they started to grow after graduation. Arty said that I was just a late bloomer...What does that even mean?"

"That's ENGLAND you little brat." Arthur came bursting out of the pile of suitcases, rushing over with his face completely red, and threw his work coat over her, buttoning her up. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE QUEENS WHERE YOU THINKING? FLASHING YOUR NOCKERS IN A ROOM FULL OF GROWN MAN! ARE YOU MEATAL!?" In the background Sam notice Russia was frowning at the lost of the entertainment and settle himself back on the ground. She quickly looked away from him blushing. France did the same, but made his way over to the three.

"If I may have a moment, mes amies?"

"SHUT IT YOU FROG!"

"Iggy, Iggy, calm down. It's only natural that a girl starts to experience strange behaviour during pubescent times." America held back his British mate.

"Amerique is right, Angleterre. Sam is starting to blossom into a beautiful swan." France enthusiastically said, making his eyes sparkle. Sam had no idea what was going on, but as long as she wasn't dying from some sort of mutation, she really didn't care. She did learn this stuff in sex ed, but she was sick one day, it must have been on puberty. As the three adults argued Sam sneaked out of the middle of them, finally taking a breath of relief.

"How have you been, aru?" She lifted her face to meet up with China's, who was still trying to calm down. She missed him so much.

"I missed you." She jumped up and hugged him, which he gladly accepted.

"Same here, 小一." He smiled. Suddenly Sam was picked up by someone.

"I missed you, too, da!?" It was Russia. Sam gave a surprising yelp has he hugged her from behind. Sam tried to wiggle herself free, but his grip was tight around her, so eventually she gave up. As Russia was having his fun, Sam looked over to find a very flushed, heavy breathing, Canadian.

"Uncle Matt, are you ok?" Canada lifted his panting face from the table, were Kumajirou appeared from under his grip.

"I-I'm fine, j-just got excited." Sam seemed to take of advantage of the situation.

"I don't blame you. I mean all my friends think am hot, mostly all the guys....and some of my lesbian friends. It's hard not to be turned on by my hot body." Canada went bright red and tried to hide his misunderstanding. Sam laughed but, Russia brought his face right up into the crock of her neck.

"You have become so...beautiful." And he kissed her cheek. Sam burned right up and struggled once more to free herself.

"I-Ivan I told you to stop doing that. A-am not a baby anymore you don't have to keep that childish promise I made you keep.

Flashback...

"_If you want to become Sam friend you have to give me a piggy back ride. England's being a meanie and won't let Sam ride on his back." Sam was a pretty small girl for her age. She could easily hug her Big Brothers head with her interred body. Russia couldn't resist her cute expressions and speech. For a little girl she talked like a stubborn teenager. He placed a gentle smile on his face as he watched her continue on. "Also..." This time she shied away for a moment. "You have to tell Sam t-that's she the prettiest, every time you meet her."_

End of Flashback...

"I know, but am just doing it to tease you...Kol kol..." He laughed childishly as he kissed her again.

"Ahhhh..." Sam moaned in agony and embarrassment. Every since the day she left to go to her Board School. She's been feeling weird around him. It was unfamiliar and very alien like and she didn't want to deal with this feeling so she would try to avoid Russia, but it seems to be failing at the moment. Her heart was beating like crazy, but luckily for her, her brother came in to save the day.

"Alright, now, let me see my sister. I don't like feeling like am the last one who hasn't welcomed her back." He pulled her hard out of Russia grip, a sigh of lost escaped from him. Sam wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and gladly hugged him. Al did the same. She took in the familiar scent of Al's country background. "It's good to have you back Sammy."

"It's good to be back." They both slowly released themselves and smiled. Then Sam jumped onto of the table, catching everyone by surprise. She pointed towards everyone and gave the cheesiest grin.

"Look out world, I, Samantha F. Jones, I'm back and ready to rock. Make room cuz **am a super star!**" She winked.

* * *

**OMFG! O.o I've finally started writing the sequel to Little Sister! I'm so relieved I started. Few! Anyways this story is based around Sam teen years! It have a lot more matured contents in it, so I hope you'll enjoy the story as I progress. If you have any complaints about it so far, please do be afraid to tell me. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Peace! XP**

**Translation:**

**Mes amies - My friends**

**小一 - Little one**

**Amerique - America**

**Angleterre - England**

* * *

**Extra Author Notes: Hey guys I decided to fix the story up a bit, not much changed I just fix the grammar a little. Am not the best grammar person in the world. Am French first, English second so it's a little sloppy! Sorry bout that! But it has been getting better! And I don't mean to make this story sound rush I was just excited and in a hurry to post this first Introduction Chapter, but the others will be longer and more though put into them. So don't just think 'A it to fast with a lot of grammar mistake', cuz it's gonna be longer and better...I hope! That's up for you to decided! Well hope to hear from you, the more inspiration I get the more i'll write! Later! **


End file.
